


The Timelord's Warrior

by IeshaFox



Series: The Doctor's Companion [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Post-Time War, Pre-Series 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has just regenerated after the Time War, and he's in search of a Timelord warrior. Though, Aiden Pryce was not expecting this "nightmare/dream" to become a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thief In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468469) by [AdelaideNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideNoble/pseuds/AdelaideNoble). 



> This work has similarities to AdelaideNoble's A Thief In Time.

I didn't remember much. I was  
brought to life, almost like clockwork,  
in a weird dressing-room-like area.  
"What?" I asked, looking around  
the area, curiously examining the  
walls, the marble floor.  
"Oh, you're awake!" a man  
remarked. "About time. You humans  
have such an odd sleeping pattern!"  
I tenderly started to raise myself  
from the floor to face him.  
"Where am I?" I asked, almost  
as if I were meant to ask that.  
"Thought you'd guess, by now."  
The man turned to face me, and I  
gasped. I recognized this man,  
sort of. But, he couldn't be  
alive. "You're in the TARDIS."  
"That, that's impossible! You're,  
you're,"  
"Not real? This blue police  
box isn't real?"  
I didn't answer.  
"That's not the only thing that's  
impossible. You're alive," he  
grinned at me, "ALIVE."  
"You're, mad!" I decide,  
looking at my body.  
I didn't remember being  
slim, tall, but here I was,  
looking at thin hands, almost  
skeletal. I turned my hands  
over, and looked at the veins showing,  
golden energy flowing through them.  
"Do you have a mirror I can look  
in?" I ask, lowering my hands  
to my sides.  
"Sure, through the left door,  
and down that hall." this stranger  
directed, and as I started off  
he called after me, "And don't  
push, nor pull it. You're sure  
to get lost like that."  
I go to the mirror, and blink.  
I was not dreaming.  
I examined my new features.  
I had a crooked nose, almost  
as if it were broken. I was tall,  
yes, slim, with arms that were just about  
three feet long. The strange thing,  
however, is that I was not clothed,  
at all.  
And this strange man had taken  
me into this place, this, TARDIS,  
which I knew was not real, and he had  
faced me, while I was naked.  
I entered the room I had woken  
up in, and I fully examined the  
area, this time.  
"What do you think?" the man  
seemed to notice that I'd come  
back.  
"I'm, naked." I speak  
slowly.  
"I'm the Doctor! Nice  
to meet you, Naked!"  
I grit my teeth, a little  
frustrated with this comment. "I mean,"  
I started, "I do not have clothing!"  
"Well, why'd you keep  
silent? The Time War just ended, and  
you're going on about clothing?"  
"Yeah." I countered, "I am!"  
Then I stopped, "The ' Time  
War?"  
The man, the ' Doctor, nodded,  
smiling broadly at me. "Now  
you're catching on!"  
"Where are we then?"  
"Inside the TARDIS, hovering  
at an altitude of," he checked  
a window-like panel, and turned back  
"6 miles above Earth, in the  
year 2004. This is the year you were  
created into a Timelord."  
"But, that's,"  
"Impossible, yes, I know.  
I'm the Doctor, I'm a Timelord,  
I'm in your universe, and you were  
just made into the smartest race in the  
whole entire galaxy, and you're in  
my TARDIS, complaining about  
impossibilities. You've got  
so much to learn. First off, however,  
what's your name?"  
"Aiden Pryce," I decided,  
then lowered my head. Wasn't my  
best choice of name, but it'll have  
to do. It was too late to turn back.  
"Aiden Pryce. Makes me  
think of," he stopped, biting his lip  
in reminiscence. "Before the Time  
War." the Doctor finished slowly.  
"What happened in the Time War?"  
I asked curiously. "If I'm  
to learn about this race, I would like to know  
what happened then. If we were  
involved."  
"I was involved," the Doctor's  
expression was grim as he began  
to speak. "The Daleks were battling  
the Timelords. The two races had a  
battle on Gallifrey, at  
Arcadia."  
I nodded as the Doctor paused.  
"Gallifrey, the Dalek's  
entire fleet, the ' Timelords, they  
were all killed during the war. It was  
my fault," This time, he stopped  
completely.  
"And," I started, hoping there was  
more information.  
"And, here I am now. Here you  
are, right here, right now."  
"Look, Doctor, do you have  
another name?" I ask the question instead  
of a comforting remark, and he shook his  
head.  
"Just, the Doctor."  
"Doctor, who?" I ask,  
cynical. This man couldn't have his  
name as just, the Doctor. That couldn't  
be his real name.  
"Just the Doctor, really." he  
repeats.  
"Well, Doctor, I'm no  
man of therapy, but I know that it can  
be stressing for a war veteran. I,"  
I start, reluctant to admit that  
this man was the Doctor, and that that was  
his name.  
"You don't understand!" he pounded  
his hand on the hexagonal column of  
machinery. "You CAN'T understand it!  
What I went through was genocide, of  
my own people! Our people!" The Doctor  
lowered his head sadly. "It was the  
only way to end the Time War. I  
had to do it."  
I nod solemnly, but stayed  
quiet.  
The TARDIS shuddered around us,  
as if cuing something ominous.  
"Right, down to Earth we go."  
He turned from me, his face a  
mask of stone.  
I let the subject drop, and  
examined the many buttons, levers,  
switches, wires, panels, and  
other pieces of machinery on the  
console.  
The console itself was raised onto a  
marble dais the same shape as itself.  
"You can wander, but keep yourself out of  
danger." The Doctor remarks,  
deep in thought as he tinkered with the  
controls.  
As I left I heard him  
mutter something that I couldn't quite  
catch, then I heard something snap.  
Behind me, a spark flashed from the  
console as the Doctor stayed hard  
at work.  
After a long time, deep in thought,  
I returned to the console room,  
only making half a dozen wrong  
turns.  
When I re-entered, the Doctor  
was standing beside the console, which pulsated,  
and glowed with energy.  
"I see you've dressed yourself."  
he remarks, admiring the outfit.  
I nod, and open my arms wide,  
for the full effects of an examination.  
"It looks good on you." the  
Doctor turned me around, a full  
360 degree turn, bringing me  
back around to face him.  
"Moderately dressed for the  
21st century. Good job!"  
"It felt like instinct, really."  
I remarked as he led me to the  
door.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Where  
are we going? If we were above the  
Earth, how are we going to,"  
"We're down. That's what I  
was doing while you dressed. No need  
to worry. And, as for your other question,  
we're going to look around, see where  
we are. And, when we are."  
"Didn't you say 2004?"  
my eyebrows raised as I stopped,  
looking at the Doctor confused.  
"Yeah. But, the displays are often  
wrong, trust me."  
I nod, reluctantly, and we  
step out into the afternoon sunlight.  
I breath in the warm air, and I  
can't help but smile at the feeling.  
It must have been years since I  
was outside.  
And, indeed it felt absolutely  
wonderful! So very wonderful!


	2. Shenanigans Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who's known for its countless visits to various places in London, and Aiden never expected he'd actually be able to go there. And no trip is complete with the wrong outcome, and Big Ben!

The Doctor led me through the  
streets of an unfamiliar city,  
and I examined everything.  
Once, in our wanderings, he  
called out cheerfully to a pedestrian,  
"Hey, what year is it?"  
"2013, why?" the pedestrian  
had a British accent, much like the  
Doctor's, not like mine.  
"2013! Thanks."  
The man nodded, and walked off,  
on his way to whatever activity he  
had in mind.  
"So your, displays, were wrong  
after all," I remark, tilting my  
head. The Doctor nodded soberly.  
"Slight miscalculation, but  
what can you do? It happens to us  
all."  
"And, where are we?" I asked  
as we passed a building from which many  
people passed in, and out of.  
"Judging by the buildings, the  
accents, London."  
"Never thought I'd be traveling  
to London, in the year 2013."  
The Doctor's expression  
grew, sad, again.  
"It's a once in a lifetime  
chance for some. For you, this will probably  
be the first of so many times, as long as  
you're with me. As long as that's in  
effect, you can go anywhere, in the   
galaxy."  
"You're like, a passport? A  
universal passport?" I  
snort at the idea.  
"Laugh all you want, but that's  
what you humans call it, and I  
suppose it's true."  
I nod, and look wistfully into the  
distance, remembering the sight of the  
distant horizon. The sun shining  
from afar, and shedding light on the world.  
The only word I could use  
to describe my revisit to Earth  
was, breathtaking.  
The Doctor tapped my  
shoulder, then turned me to face  
him.  
"Don't be going all, human,  
on me."  
"I am,"  
"Not human." the Doctor  
finished, reminding me of the  
impossibility.  
"Timelords are the product of  
someone's imagination, a part of a show."  
"That's what you humans believe.  
That us Timelords are myths, merely  
a part of your imagination. But, we  
are not. Now, come on. We're  
going to Big Ben."  
As we approached the building  
with the large clock face, I was  
officially into the endeavour of  
sight-seeing. It just felt right to me.  
But, when we reached Big Ben,  
I blinked, looking to the sky.  
A humid wind had blown by,  
clouds moving to blot out the sun.  
Very, very dark clouds.  
But, my gaze is brought to Big  
Ben's clock again as it rings.  
The sound resonated, reverberating  
completely through my soul, rattling  
my body.  
I look at the Doctor, who  
had disappeared. Blinking, I  
search for him, frantically trying  
to find him. My nerves were set  
to rest when a door opened, in the  
side of the clock, and the Doctor's  
face appeared, beckoning me  
forward, urgently.  
Inside, the door closed,  
causing another resounding toll of the  
bell.  
"Doctor?"  
"Hmmm?" he asks, examining  
the interior of the clock.  
"Out there, I saw, something."  
"Like?" he asked, turning  
to me, and brushing invisible dirt  
from his shoulder, almost making it look  
like he was professional.  
"Clouds. I don't know if  
it was," I stop, remembering  
where I was, when I was, and who  
I was with.  
This was the Doctor, the Oncoming  
Storm himself. He dealt with  
alien stuff, technology,  
species, everything!  
"I think it was alien." I  
regretted to admit it, but I  
had to say it, or hold my silence  
to the grave.  
"Alien clouds? Don't be  
ridiculous!"  
I gritted my teeth, looking  
at the Doctor intensely.  
"I'm being serious about this."  
I remark.  
"Of course you are, because just a few  
minutes ago, you thought the entire  
Timelord race was impossible." he  
spoke sarcastically.  
"Doctor, I've seen the show,  
and anything unusual means something  
bad."  
"The show?" he asked  
quizzically.  
"Oh, never mind!" I looked  
at the door to the outside, then around  
the cavernous space around us.  
A whooshing sound came from  
overhead. The entire structure  
of Big Ben seemed to rock, and  
shake, as if an earthquake was  
occurring.  
"That was close. Dangerously  
close." the Doctor observed,  
starting for the door.  
"You're not planning to go out there,  
are you?"  
"Can't just sit in an old  
clock, waiting for the entirety of the  
human race to die, now can we?"  
"Whoa! you're dragging me into this?"  
"Of course I am, you're my  
companion now. Come on."  
The Doctor ushered me forward as  
the door opened out onto the same  
street, the sky bright, almost as if  
nothing had happened. But, I knew  
otherwise.  
"Are we going to go after it?" I  
asked, looking to the skies.  
"Are you mad?" the Doctor  
asked, then grinned. "Yes, we  
are going after that ship."  
Thus, he confirmed my  
assumptions.  
Aliens were as real as Timelords,  
a TARDIS, or, whatever the  
plural had to be, and myself, in this  
exact time.  
I nodded, and followed the  
Doctor back toward the TARDIS,  
a blue police box, which was standing  
on the side of a street, forlorn.  
As people passed it, they didn't

take a second glance at it. Just  
a regular, yet old-fashioned  
police telephone box, standing on  
the corner of a street.  
When we entered, the Doctor  
immediately rushed over to the console,  
examining displays readings, controls,  
everything he thought would help us out  
in our search.  
And, instincts told me, we'd  
need it all for this trip.  
I seemed to have grown accustomed  
to the thought of aliens, that I'd just,  
sat against one of the columns.  
"And, we're taking off!" the  
Doctor remarked, pulling a  
final lever.  
Moments passed, silence bearing  
down on us both, and finally, with the  
whirring of strange, whining engines  
coming to a stop, I look around the  
TARDIS.  
"Where are we now?" I ask  
slowly.  
"Well, we've followed this,  
ship, through time and space, and now we  
are here. Come along, and let's  
see what this thing is up to."  
I nodded, and headed for the doors  
with the Doctor.  
On the other side of the doors  
I did not expect what I saw.  
A large room spread out before us,  
a room filled with crates,  
boxes, and other containers for  
storage.  
"Storage room?" I guess.  
The Doctor nodded, and started for a  
large metal door, set into the far  
wall.  
"The only questions are, for what, and  
who's on this ship?"  
"How do we find the answers to those  
questions?" I asked, a little confused.  
"There's only one way to find out."  
And with that, the Doctor opened the  
door, leading out onto a  
balcony, floor-to-ceiling  
windows showing complete darkness, which  
I immediately recognized as space  
itself.


End file.
